


my blood

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Neighbors, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Твоя жизнь буквально тебе не принадлежит. Потеряешь себя — потеряешь двоих.
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	my blood

Тайлер всегда боялся встретить своего соулмейта. Не только потому, что боялся привязаться. Существование родственных душ его пугало и одновременно восхищало. То, что где-то существует человек, который предназначен тебе судьбой, который сможет понять тебя, остаться рядом, Тайлера, если честно, удивляло.

Он не понимал только того, почему он по сути не имеет выбора. С чего кто-то там решил, что именно этот человек должен быть его соулмейтом? Почему он сам не мог решить, с кем он хочет провести остаток жизни?

Но это была не худшая часть. Больше всего его пугало то, что были «небольшие» побочные эффекты существования родственных душ. То, что это было смертельно опасно. То, что ты даже не можешь знать точно, кто именно твой соулмейт. Правила таковы: ты касаешься своего соулмейта, после чего вы становитесь зависимыми друг от друга; если вы находитесь в разных городах, странах, то вы начинаете терять кровь (чем дальше вы друг от друга, тем больше крови). У родственных душ не только родственные души, но и кровь. Человеческий организм не сможет принять чужую кровь, только от своего соулмейта, потому что они идентичны. Чужая кровь приводит к смерти. Смерть твоего соулмейта приводит к твоей смерти.

Тайлер ненавидел это. Он не понимал, почему Вселенная так жестока. Иногда он думал о том, сколько человек ежедневно погибают из-за этого. Ему страшно. Он понимает, что ежедневно умирает очень много людей, но что насчёт особенных случаев? Например, стихийные бедствия, катастрофы, террористические атаки, а сколько людей умирают от банальной разлуки со своей кровью… Фраза «жили они долго и счастливо и умерли в один день» имела явное доказательство в виде этой отвратительной системы правил. Тайлер пытался не навязывать себе все эти мысли про случайную гибель или смерть по желанию родственной души, но это определённо было тем, над чем стоило задуматься и чего стоило бояться.

А потом он встретил Дженну. Он не романтик, но считает, что это была любовь с первого взгляда. Их познакомил Марк. Так они создали своё неразлучное трио. Они были прекрасными друзьями. Только Тайлер и Дженна были ближе. Они были уверены, что они родственные души, и в то же время все вокруг были уверены в этом.

Тайлер всегда считал, что он не создан для любви. Тайлер всегда считал, что его никто никогда не сможет полюбить. Он не расстраивался, он смирился. А потом появилась Дженна. И Тайлер мог бы сказать, что после её появления его жизнь перевернулась, вот только всё в его жизни, скорее, встало на свои места. Они были вместе уже два года, эти два года были самими счастливыми в их жизни. Джозеф всё чаще думал над тем, чтобы сделать предложение своей девушке. Он не знал когда, он не знал как, но он знал, что она — та самая, он знал, что она — тот человек, с которым он готов провести всю свою жизнь.

Марк его поддержал, родители его поддержали. Они любили Дженну. Они считали, что им безумно повезло друг с другом. Они его поддержали, потому что не заметить то, как Тайлер счастлив с ней, просто невозможно.

Единственное, из-за чего переживали все, — заболевание Дженны. Гемофилия. В тот день, когда Блэк призналась об этом своему парню, они провели в обнимку весь день, плача и обещая, что всегда будут рядом друг с другом. Тайлер и не думал бросать Дженну, ему было плевать на это, если только не считать того, что он начал волноваться за Дженну ещё сильнее.

А потом случилось то, чего всегда боялся Тайлер — что его не будет рядом в нужный момент.

Дженна любила готовить. Она обожала готовить. Это было тем занятием, которое всегда поднимало ей настроение и могло отвлечь от ненужных мыслей. Ей повезло, потому что своим хобби она могла зарабатывать. Она делала самые лучшие торты и пирожные на заказ. Все знали, что если они придут к Тайлеру и Дженне домой, то, кроме отличной компании, они получат и вкусный ужин в придачу.

Это был обычный вторник. Тайлер вот-вот должен был вернуться с работы, а Дженна к приходу своего парня готовила ужин. Она нарезала овощи, как вдруг на её телефон пришло сообщение. Она продолжила резать овощи, заглядывая в телефон, чтобы прочитать сообщение.

Тай ♥: _много работы, я немного задержусь, извини_

Дженна хотела ответить на сообщение и не заметила, как прошлась ножом по указательному пальцу. Абсолютно ничего страшного для кого-то другого, но не для неё. Она знала, что первым делом надо звонить 911. Она знала, но не могла ничего сделать. Она не могла сдвинуться с места, она не могла отвести взгляд от окровавленного пальца, руки, ножа, стола. Она начала задыхаться, голова начала кружиться. Она сделала глоток воздуха напоследок и потеряла сознание.

Тайлер немного переживает — Дженна всегда отвечает на сообщения. Даже если на них не надо отвечать. Тайлер успокаивает себя мыслями о том, что, скорее всего, она сейчас готовит и поэтому не может ответить. Всё хорошо. В конце концов, что могло произойти? Тайлер не хочет думать, что могло произойти, потому что он понимает, что на самом деле многое. Так что он просто старается закончить работу как можно быстрее и пойти домой.

Чем ближе Тайлер к дому, тем сильнее он переживает. Времени прошло достаточно, чтобы найти несколько секунд и ответить на сообщение. Он старается как можно быстрее идти, как можно быстрее открыть дверь.

— Дорогая, я дома, — кричит Тайлер по привычке, но в его голосе слышны нотки паники.  
Он сразу проходит на кухню и видит то, что будет преследовать его до конца жизни. Дженна лежит на полу без сознания, вокруг неё расплывается лужа крови.

Тайлер совершенно не помнит того, как пытался нащупать пульс девушки и трясущимися руками набрать 911. Он совершенно не помнит того, как вообще оказался в больнице. Он совершенно не помнит того, как ему сказали, что Дженна потеряла много крови и как он моментально согласился быть донором. Он совершенно не помнит тех часов ожидания. Он совершенно не помнит, как сидел перед дверью палаты и молился о том, чтобы с ней всё было хорошо.

Но он отлично помнит то, как врач вышел к нему с бледным лицом и сказал:

— Мне жаль. Ваша кровь не подошла.

И мир Тайлера рухнул.

***

Вот уже полгода, как Тайлер не выходит из дома. Вот прошло уже полгода, как Тайлер переехал в другой город и оборвал связь со всеми. Вот прошло уже полгода, как Тайлер потерял в один день свою девушку и своего лучшего друга.

Тайлер старается не думать о том дне. У него не особо получается, но, по крайней мере, он пытается. Он не пытается жить, он всё равно знает, что не выйдет. Но он пытается хотя бы меньше думать.

Он пытается не думать о том, как потерял любовь всей его жизни, которая даже не являлась его родственной душой. Он пытается не думать о том, что родственной душой его девушки оказался его лучший друг. Он пытается не думать о том, что он собственными руками убил двух самых близких ему человека. Он пытается не думать о том, что где-то существует его соулмейт. Он пытается не думать о том, что даже знать его не хочет, что не хочет разрушить жизнь ещё кому-то. Он пытается не думать о том, что именно по этим причинам он закрыл себя в четырёх стенах.

Он пытается не думать об этом, но получается у него, мягко говоря, хреново.

А потом у него начала течь кровь из носа. Он бы не придал этому значения, он решил бы, что это просто лопнули сосуды, с кем не бывает. Вот только кровь текла, не переставая, с вечера пятницы до воскресенья.

Тайлер думает, что судьба явно смеётся над ним, потому что произошло именно то, чего он боялся. То, чего он хотел меньше всего. То, чего он избегал. То, от чего он думал, что спрятался. Тем не менее, вот в какой ситуации он оказался. Он хрен знает сколько не выходил из дома, чтобы не рисковать и не встретить свою родственную душу, но это не помешало его родственной душе найти Тайлера.

Вечер воскресенья Тайлер проводит в обнимку со всем алкоголем, который он смог найти у себя в квартире. Он громко смеётся, вытирая слезы, от осознания того, во что он превратился. Во что превратилась его жизнь. Какой его жизнь могла бы быть, если бы не эта блядская связь с соулмейтом.

Его не покидают мысли о том, что встретил он своего соулмейта явно в течение последних шести месяцев. В течение шести месяцев, за которые он видел только своих соседей, доставщиков продуктов и почтальона. И, если честно, он совершенно не знает, что с этим делать. Он даже не знает, как ему узнать своего соулмейта. И он опредёленно точно не знает, хочет ли он об этом узнать.

***

После таких выходных Тайлер стал избегать людей ещё сильнее. Он заказывал столько продуктов, чтобы их хватало на большее время, он выходил из квартиры для того, чтобы выкинуть мусор и проверить почту, только ночью.

Он был рад, что его соулмейт оставался в городе и больше не уезжал далеко. Тем не менее, Тайлер всё-таки был не готов знать, кто именно его соулмейт. Он был не готов сломать ещё чью-то жизнь. Он прекрасно понимал, что долго так всё равно продолжаться не сможет, что такими темпами всё может закончиться для них слишком трагично (куда ещё более трагично, Тайлер?), но он решил отсиживаться дома, пока есть такая возможность.

Прошло больше месяца с того случая, Тайлер постепенно стал забывать о случившемся, меньше думать об этом, как вдруг в один из вечеров он услышал звонок в дверь.

Сначала Тайлер думает не открывать дверь. Продукты пришли ему вчера, почта должна прийти послезавтра. К нему давно не ходят в гости, он не помнит, когда в последний раз общался с кем-то вживую.

А потом он думает о том, что возможно случилось что-то серьёзное, вдруг кому-то нужна помощь? На несгибаемых ногах он подходит к двери, открывает и видит своего соседа, который держит в руках ноутбук и пытается улыбнуться, но, если честно, у него это получается не очень.

Тайлер ничего не говорит, лишь вопросительно поднимает бровь и ждёт объяснений. Его сосед неловко мнется, дёргая себя за одежду, прежде чем заговорить:

— Привет, я Джош, твой сосед, ну, эм-м, мы виделись пару раз. Тут такое дело, мне срочно надо доделать отчёт на работу, а мой интернет перестал работать. Можно я немного посижу у тебя? Я тихо, правда. Просто это очень важно, — Джош всё ещё пытается улыбнуться, он весь покраснел, надо быть слепым, чтобы не увидеть, как сильно он нервничает.

А Тайлер явно такого не ожидал и сначала не мог понять, чего от него хотят.

— Э-эм. Я ведь могу просто дать тебе пароль от вай-фая, тебе не обязательно сидеть у меня, чувак.

— Оу, да, точно. Можно и так. Извини, я просто немного нервничаю, — кажется, Джош покраснел ещё сильнее.

— Тогда подожди секунду.

Тайлер идёт на кухню, чтобы найти листик и ручку, записывает быстро пароль и отдаёт его соседу.

— Спасибо тебе огромное и извини за беспокойство!

— Не за что, парень, — Тайлер усмехается и хочет закрыть дверь, но видит, что его сосед мнётся, будто хочет ещё что-то сказать. — Джош? Что-то ещё? Ты хочешь что-то спросить?

— Да, я. Я эм-м хотел поинтересоваться. У тебя всё в порядке? У тебя агорафобия? Просто мне кажется, что ты совсем не выходишь из своей квартиры, и я, если честно, немного переживаю. Просто… Просто у моей сестры агорафобия… Была. Я просто подумал, может тебе нужна помощь, или там компания? Я, если что, всегда готов помочь, я…

— Так, всё, хватит! Если я не выхожу из дома, то тебя это никак не должно касаться. Это как минимум не твоё дело. Тебе там вроде надо было срочно доделать какой-то отчет? Вот и доделывай, а меня не трогай, — на одном дыхании выпалил Тайлер и громко хлопнул дверью прямо перед носом Джоша.

Тайлер думает, что сейчас на нервах может что-то разбить, так что сразу отправляется принять ванну и хоть немного успокоиться. Потому что какого чёрта вообще только что произошло?

***

Тайлер думает о своём соседе постоянно. Большую часть времени занимают мысли по поводу того, что он себе вообще позволяет и какого чёрта он лезет. Но потом Джозеф начал всё чаще испытывать чувство вины, ведь Джош явно не хотел его обидеть. Да, это было, может, и нетактично, но, может, он действительно хотел помочь, а Тайлер просто нагрубил и чуть не хлопнул по его носу дверью.  
Отличные манеры, ничего не скажешь.

Он уже был готов пойти извиниться перед соседом, когда этот самый сосед сам появился на пороге его квартиры с извинениями, из-за которых Тайлер почувствовал себя ещё хуже, ведь своим мудацким поведением он заставил Джоша чувствовать себя виноватым.

Когда Тайлер услышал звонок в дверь, он сразу знал, кого увидит за ней, но он совершенно не ожидал увидеть в руках Джоша конфеты. Его любимые конфеты. Единственные конфеты, которые он может есть.

Дело в том, что Тайлер терпеть не может сладкое. Вот вообще никак. Но он обожает эти конфеты. Они ассоциируются у него со всем хорошим, с уютом, с детством, когда на праздники специально для него покупали эти конфеты.

Тайлер уже примерно знает, что скажет ему Джош, так что он стоит перед ним и борется с желанием врезать себе по лицу за то, как он себя тогда повёл.

— Я хотел извиниться. Та ситуация, э-эм, она не даёт мне покоя. Мне правда не стоило лезть не в своё дело, я просто правда хотел помочь. Мне жаль, что я обидел тебя. И я, э-эм, я принёс конфеты. В качестве извинения. Я не знал, какие ты любишь, поэтому взял свои любимые, так что, надеюсь, они тебе нравятся, — Джош мягко улыбается, но руки у него всё-таки немного дрожат. — Ну, в общем, вот. Да. И ещё раз извини.

Джош уже был готов развернуться и уйти, но у Тайлера в голове возникла мысль:

— А как же остаться на чай?

— Ч-что?

— Ну же, проходи. Я ведь тоже виноват перед тобой. Мне не стоило так резко реагировать, — Тайлер натягивает виноватую улыбку и отходит в сторону, чтобы впустить гостя. Джош немного мнётся, но всё же решается зайти.

Джозеф улыбается ему и сразу проходит на кухню поставить чайник.

Они сидят за столом, неловкость так и витает в воздухе. Кажется, оба думают о том, что было бы неплохо утонуть в их чашках чая. Оба не знают, с чего начать разговор, что сказать.

Тайлер решает начать с более нейтральной темы.

— Ты, как долго ты здесь живешь? — Тайлер хочет утопиться ещё сильнее, когда понимает, какой тупой вопрос он задал, но это всё же лучше, чем напряжённая тишина.

— Э-эм, год? Точно не помню, но где-то около года. Как появилась возможность сбежать от родителей, я решил ею воспользоваться. Было тяжело там оставаться. Что насчёт тебя? — Джош заметно помрачнел, но всё равно пытался улыбаться.

— Я чуть больше полугода. Видимо все сюда переезжают в попытках убежать от прошлого, да? — они грустно улыбаются друг другу, каждый думая о чём-то своём.

— Я уже извинился, но мне правда жаль. Я не должен был делать какие-то выводы из своих наблюдений и лезть в чужую личную жизнь. Просто. Блять, моя сестра… Она не выходила из дома, знаешь, вообще никогда. Поначалу это было тяжело, никто не понимал, родители не раз предлагали ей поговорить с психологом, но она отказывалась. Она говорила, что с ней всё в порядке. С ней действительно всё было в порядке. Она была мне самым близким человеком. То есть, у меня есть ещё сестра и брат, но с ней мы были ближе всего. Может, она и не выходила из дома, но она была таким ярким человеком. Она, наверное, самый добрый человек из всех, кого я знаю, она была такой общительной. По крайней мере, она хотела такой казаться. Поэтому её смерть была для всех неожиданностью. Блять, я до сих пор считаю, что это я виноват, что не заметил всего. Никто даже подумать не мог, что она может покончить с собой. А потом оказалось, что она была далеко не так счастлива, как мы думали. Может, мы и приняли то, что она никуда не выходила, спокойно, вот только её это волновало. Я даже не представлял, как сильно она мучилась из-за этого. Мы думали, что так ей комфортнее, всё хорошо, она в порядке. Нихуя она не была в порядке. Может, сначала ей и было спокойнее, но потом она чувствовала себя в клетке. Знаешь, что она написала мне в прощальной записке? Что теперь она наконец свободна. Она попросила, чтобы я прожил свою жизнь за двоих, а я до сих пор не могу собраться и начать жить хотя бы за одного. Она написала, что знает, что я смогу это сделать, а я не могу. Блять, от одной мысли, что я стал для неё разочарованием, что я не могу оправдать её надежд… Мне не хватает её, не хватает наших разговоров. Я думал что она — единственный человек, который меня понимал, я думал, что для неё я такой же. На деле я оказался хуёвым братом, который даже не смог заметить, что с ней не всё в порядке. Она заслуживала лучшей жизни, она заслуживала всего, она точно не заслужила такого конца. И, блять, я не знаю, зачем я тебе говорю. Просто я испугался, ладно? Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то страдал от этого, я подумал о том, что я мог бы помочь. Ты кажешься хорошим человеком. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы кто-то опять пострадал от этого. Мне жаль, что я тебя задел. И извини, что навалил всё это на тебя, я не знаю, зачем тебе вся эта информация, но я просто не хочу, чтобы ты обижался, — Джош не заметил, как начал плакать, а Тайлер, сразу накрыл его руки своими, нежно поглаживая большим пальцем.

— Мне… Мне жаль, что так вышло, Джош. И ты не должен извиняться, ладно? Всё в порядке, я уже давно не обижаюсь. И ты можешь говорить мне что угодно, если тебе станет легче. И ты не виноват в её смерти. Она ведь хотела, чтобы все думали, что она в порядке. Возможно, это то, что делало её счастливее — осознание того, что с её близкими всё хорошо, и они спокойны за неё. Это её выбор. С этим сложно смириться, почти невозможно. Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю, я сам не могу собрать себя, но это ведь не мне поручили жить за двоих, да? — Тайлер улыбается. — Так что возьми себя в руки, всё у тебя получится.

— Спасибо, Тайлер. Правда, спасибо, — Джош улыбается уголками губ, боясь задать вопрос, но всё же, — ты сказал, что понимаешь меня, что сам не можешь собраться. Поэтому ты не выходишь из дома?

— Я… Да, из-за этого. Но я, я э-эм не могу тебе рассказать. Не сейчас, ладно? Я просто не готов об этом говорить. Я обязательно расскажу тебе, просто не сейчас. Мне жаль, извини, — Тайлер начинает волноваться, он думает, что Джош пошлёт его и уйдёт, но он не может об этом говорить. Он не может.

— Эй! Эй, всё в порядке, ты не обязан мне рассказывать только потому, что это сделал я, хорошо? Никогда не делай того, чего ты не хочешь.

— Спасибо.

Они сидят в тишине, но на этот раз она комфортная. Они оба думают об одном и том же. О том, как на удивление им комфортно рядом. О том, что они практически ничего не знают друг о друге, но Джош смог раскрыться, а Тайлер понял, как сильно скучал по живому общению.

Тайлер думает о том, что он ни разу не говорил о том, что случилось, даже родителям, они потом сами узнали. Но он думает о том, что Джош — это именно тот человек, которому он смог бы рассказать об этом. Не сейчас, но он уверен, что когда-нибудь. Все эти мысли натолкнули его на вопрос.

— Ты уже встретил своего соулмейта? — резко выпаливает Тайлер.

Джош растерянно на него смотрит, он явно не ожидал такого вопроса, но всё же отвечает:

— Я, ну. Я встретил его, но я не знаю, кто это. Недавно я ездил на выходные в другой город к родителям, и всё это время у меня шла кровь из носа. Весёлые были выходные, — Джош усмехается.

Тайлер улыбается, но внутри него творится ужас. Судьба явно над ним шутит, причём очень жестоко. Он уверен, что это не совпадение. Он уверен, что Джош его соулмейт. Именно поэтому им так легко рядом. Но Тайлер поверить не может, что встретил свою родственную душу. Он всё ещё далёк от того, чтобы отпустить прежние отношения. Так что он пока не скажет Джошу о своих предположениях. Он пока не готов к этой связи. Он в ужасе от одних только мыслей. Джош кажется хорошим человеком, и Тайлер уж точно не хочет портить ему жизнь.

— И ты не знаешь, кто бы мог быть твоей родственной душой? — Тайлер всеми силами пытается оставаться невозмутимым.

— Чувак, понятия не имею. Но, знаешь, я почему-то уверен, что именно этот человек сможет дать мне силы бороться. Может, именно поэтому я так хочу найти его.

Тайлер чувствует себя самым худшим человеком на планете, но он думает, что признайся он Джошу, станет ещё хуже. Джошу нужен не он. Джошу нужен тот, кто сможет его починить, а не тот, кому самому нужна починка.

— Я уверен, что ты найдёшь свою родственную душу, по крайней мере, ты заслуживаешь быть счастливым.

Тайлер говорит эти слова, а сам чувствует, как дыра зияет в его груди, на том самом месте, где должно быть сердце. Он думает, что он не заслуживает Джоша, он думает, что Джош слишком добр к нему, он думает, что сходит с ума. Джош даже и не догадывается о мыслях Тайлера, которые бушуют в его голове, будто в его черепной коробке сражаются флотилии, ведь снаружи он выглядит совсем спокойным, даже немного заинтересованным в своей кружке чая, которую он обхватывает двумя ладонями. Он тихонько дует на жидкость, чтобы немного остыла. Джош замечает это движение и мягко улыбается, а Тайлер снова себе повторяет: я не заслуживаю Джоша.

***

С каждым днём они общались всё больше и больше. Они становились всё ближе и ближе. Тайлер всё ещё не рассказал Джошу о Дженне, всё ещё не рассказал о том, что, скорее всего, они с Джошем соулмейты. Если по поводу первого он не особо переживал, ведь у каждого есть такие моменты, о которых не хочется рассказывать, то вот из-за второго Тайлер не мог найти себе места.

Он понимал, что Джошу надо рассказать, он обязан знать это. Но Тайлеру страшно. Уже не столько из-за того, что он встретил свою родственную душу, а из-за того, что, скорее всего, после признания Джош просто не захочет его видеть. И он имеет на это полное право. У Тайлера нет оправданий, он сам заварил эту кашу и, если честно, то он совершенно без понятия, как он будет это расхлёбывать.

Так что Тайлер старается не думать об этом. Он пытается сосредоточиться на их дружбе. На дружбе, которая крепчает с каждым мгновением, но которая может разбиться от одной лишь звонкой фразы.

Тем не менее, Тайлер решил признаться Джошу при первом удобном случае. Он не знает, как он это сделает, что произойдет потом, но он это сделает. Без вариантов.

А потом к нему вечером пришёл Джош и со словами «у меня для тебя сюрприз» повёл его на крышу.

— Ты совсем не выходишь из дома, но по сути ты всё ещё находишься в доме, так? Сегодня совсем нет туч, и очень хорошо видно звёзды. Я не мог упустить такую возможность, но в одиночестве сидеть не хотелось, вот, — Джош неловко чешет затылок и объясняется после того, как увидел вопросительный взгляд Тайлера. Ну просто Джозеф явно не ожидал выйти на крышу, где его ждут покрывало, чипсы и слишком красивое небо. И Джош.

Всё, что смог произнести Тайлер, это «ва-а-ау». Он думал, что слова здесь будут лишними, так что в качестве благодарности он крепко обнял Джоша и не хотел его отпускать.

Они лежали на покрывале уже несколько часов, смотрели на звёзды и изредка перебрасывались словами. Они даже не заметили, в какой момент взялись за руки, а когда заметили, совершенно не хотели отпускать друг друга.

— Эти звезды так красивы сегодня, а знаешь, что ещё красивее? — Тайлер пытается сказать это как можно серьёзнее, не засмеявшись. На удивление, получается у него хорошо.

А вот Джош как раз не сдерживается и смеётся во весь голос.

— Чува-а-ак. Ты не мог придумать что-то более оригинальное? Боже, — Джош не перестаёт смеяться до тех пор, пока Тайлер не переворачивается и не целует его.

Поцелуй был мягким, деликатным, таким, каким он и должен быть на первом свидании, когда следует просто быть внимательным с партнёром. Рука Джоша ложится на заднюю сторону шеи Тайлера, а рука Тайлера нащупывает щеку Джоша. У обоих закрыты глаза, и это так приятно, что не хочется терять больше ни секунды будущего, а отдать все свои мгновения судьбе на попечение. Однако мысли имеют обыкновение проявляться тогда, когда не надо, поэтому Тайлер резко отрывается от губ Джоша, понимая, что после такого он обязан во всём признаться.

Джош разочарованно стонет:

— Только не говори, что это ошибка, не стоило этого делать и давай забудем.

— Нет-нет-нет. Я просто. Мне надо кое в чём тебе признаться, — Тайлер переводит взгляд на Джоша, который слегка озадачен, но, тем не менее, спокойно ждет, пока Тайлер скажет, в чём дело. — Ты как-то говорил. Ты э-эм говорил, что однажды ездил на выходные в другой город, из-за чего у тебя текла кровь. И я… Скорее всего, я твой соулмейт.

Тайлер договаривает и закрывает руками лицо, потому что понимает, что не готов видеть сейчас выражение лица Джоша. А потом он слышит, как Джош уходит. И больше всего на свете Тайлер боится, что Джош ушёл не только с крыши, но и из его жизни. Тайлер понял, что его действия были крайне неправильными. Тайлер понял, что мысли стоит слушать, а особенно навязчивые по поводу Джоша. Тайлер действительно его не заслуживал, Тайлер был уверен, что теперь он останется один и когда-нибудь лишится слишком много крови, чтобы кто-то (даже Джош) смог его спасти. Тайлер убирает руки с лица и смотрит на небо — оно говорит ему о безысходности. Тайлер собирает все вещи, а это пустые упаковки от чипсов и покрывало, и заходит обратно в дом. Он слишком подавлен. Ему нужен сон.

***

Первое время Тайлер даже не пытается извиниться или объясниться перед Джошем. Не потому, что он не чувствует себя виноватым, а потому, что он чувствует себя слишком виноватым. Он думал, что не заслуживает Джоша, но на самом деле Джош не заслуживал такого отношения. Джош заслуживает всего самого лучшего, лучших людей рядом, но судьба подкинула ему такого соулмейта как Тайлер. И Тайлер думает, что лучше не появляться в жизни Джоша совсем. Он уже многое испортил, зачем делать ещё хуже? Много кто всю жизнь живет без родственной души и ничего, счастливы вроде.

Вот только потом Джозеф понял, что, может, люди и могут жить счастливо без родственной души, но только если они её ещё не встретили. Ведь только тогда, когда встречаешь своего соулмейта, понимаешь, насколько неполноценным ты был, сколько всего ты можешь почувствовать только рядом с соулмейтом, то, что без него ты больше не сможешь почувствовать себя счастливым.

Тайлер это прочувствовал. Он правда не хотел лезть в жизнь Джоша и портить её ещё сильнее, но он должен был хотя бы объясниться. Тем более, если Тайлер чувствовал себя отвратительно, то каково его родственной душе? Он даже думать об этом боялся. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы Джош страдал из-за него.

Но все его попытки поговорить заканчивались криками Джоша в духе «убирайся» и «если ты сейчас не уйдешь, то я вызову копов». Тайлер не знал, что делать. Он не знал, что сделать, чтобы Джош его выслушал. Он не обязан вообще-то, но им бы стоило поговорить.

Тайлер пишет письмо. Он надеется, что это сработает, потому что больше у него идей нет.

_Я знаю, что ты не хочешь меня видеть и слышать, но, пожалуйста, мне надо тебе сказать, почему я так поступил. Ты не обязан меня понять, но хотя бы выслушай. Потом делай, что хочешь. Если хочешь, я больше не подойду к тебе никогда, никогда не буду стучать тебе в дверь и не побеспокою. Если хочешь, то я уеду так далеко, как только смогу, в то место, где кровь не будет влиять на нас слишком сильно. Я виноват, знаю, но, пожалуйста, дай мне шанс хотя бы объясниться._

Тайлер кладёт письмо на пол перед дверью Джоша, стучит и уходит к себе. Если честно, он не верит, что это сработает, но он должен был хотя бы попытаться.

Так что он искренне удивлен, когда слышит вечером тихий стук в дверь. Он чувствует себя ещё хуже, когда видит Джоша, а точнее то, в каком он состоянии. Ему хочется в эту же секунду наброситься на него с объятиями, но он понимает, что, скорее всего, Джош ему просто врежет. Есть за что, на самом деле. Может, и не врежет, но точно вырвется и уйдёт, а этого Тайлер не мог допустить.

И Тайлер просто не находит ничего лучше, чем сказать дрожащим голосом «привет», на что Джош кивает и проходит прямо на кухню. Тайлер делает вдох, и ещё один. И ещё один. И ещё. И только после этого идёт на кухню за Джошем.

Тот уже сидит за столом, обняв себя руками и смотря в какую-то неопределённую точку. Джозеф присаживается напротив. Он хочет сразу начать говорить, но даже не знает с чего стоит начать. Он просто открывает и закрывает рот. Пока Джош не говорит:

— Ты хотел объясниться, я пришёл, если ты собираешься и дальше молчать, то я уйду.

Тайлеру больно от холодного тона Джоша. Ему больно от такого отношения. Но он не может обижаться. Он сам виноват во всём. Так что он запихивает свои тупые чувства куда подальше и начинает говорить. О том, что у него был друг Марк, о том, что он познакомил Тайлера с Дженной, о том, что он сам был полностью уверен, что встретил свою родственную душу. О заболевании Дженны, о несчастном случае. О том, как он потерял двух самых близких ему людей. О том, как он _убил_ двух самых близких ему людей. О том, как сразу переехал в другой город и совсем перестал выходить из дома, потому что был не готов встретить свою родственную душу, потому что не готов был жить дальше. О том, что боялся встретить родственную душу и тем самым испортить жизнь ещё одному человеку. О том, что он не до конца уверен, что сейчас готов двигаться дальше. О том, что не знал, куда себя деть, когда узнал, что Джош — его соулмейт. О том, что он обязан об этом сказать, но не может. О том, что он понял, что влюблен в Джоша, но он уже всё испортил. О том, что всё кончено, толком не начавшись. О том, что…

— Но ведь ничего не кончено, Тайлер, — хриплым голосом отвечает Джош, вставая и затягивая Тайлера в крепкое объятье. — Я бы мог тебе сейчас сказать, что ты ведь мог сразу рассказать об этом, но нет. Ты не мог. И я не могу, не имею права после этого тебя в чём-то обвинять. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось столько пережить. Но я обещаю, что с этой секунды я всегда буду рядом. Что мы будем помогать друг другу заново собирать себя по кусочкам. И мы будем счастливы. И если ты окажешься в клетке со львами, я прыгну прямо туда и спасу тебя, и я буду с тобой. Всегда.

**Author's Note:**

> (я знаю, что женщины не могут болеть гемофилией, они носители, но давайте представим, что в этой вселенной такое возможно. я просто тупица, ладно?)


End file.
